Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough
by CrypticAngel
Summary: Even when he's on a mission, Train can't help his addiction to chocolate chip cookies... Oneshot TrainRins


CrypticAngel: Ok, second one-shot! Once again, there's probably another fic like this out there somewhere (all the good ideas have already been used it seems) so if you see one that's like mine, don't report me, everyone knows great minds think alike right? Well so do insane ones! I don't own yadda yadda yadda. Ok, without further ado, and with thanks to everyone who reviewed comic relief, here you go! 

**Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough**

"Rins! Where are you!" asked a male voice as the owner of it opened the door to a house, walking slowly through the living room. He was here on a mission. A retrieval mission. A briefcase retrieval mission. A silver briefcase retrieval mission. A Sven-owned silver briefcase retrieval mission. A… What was that yummy smell?

"I'm in the kitchen, Train," replied a female, obviously Rins. All of a sudden, Train shot through the door, slipping on the cool tile, falling forward. Rins started laughing while walking over to him, offering a hand to help him up, which he gratefully took.

"Thanks. Yeah you didn't see that," he told her, running a hand, obviously embarrassed, through his hair.

This caused Rins, who had a spatula in her hand, to chuckle and nod, returning to her stirring. "Right. Didn't see you fall flat on your face," she said, grinning. Train reached out to see what was in the bowl, receiving a smack on the head with a spatula. "No touchie," Rins said, still grinning.

"But what are you making?" Train asked, eagerly. "You know I can't resist your cooking."

Rins giggled, "You can resist. All you have to do is not think about it. Very simple."

Train nodded, closing his eyes, blocking out her cooking. After a few moments he reopened them, "You're right. I can resist your cooking. As long as it isn't cookies. Can't live without those."

Rins narrowed her eyes a bit while moving the bowl closer to herself. "And, umm, what if it was cookies I was making?"

Train's eyes opened widely, looking like a child on Christmas. "You're making cookies! I want a cookie!" he shrieked, lunging for the bowl. Rins quickly pulled it away, narrowly missing the prowling hands of Train.

Train took a moment to come up with his plan of attack to get his beloved. Suddenly, an idea struck in his mind. "Okay, I can play that way, too. If you don't surrender the cookies, you're going to get," he paused for emphasis, "tickled."

A small gasp escaped Rins' lips as she clutched the bowl tighter. How did he remember she was extremely ticklish? Not wanting to justify his claim, she retorted, "You wouldn't dare."

A sly smile spread across Train's lips. "Oh, I would. And I will." Not expecting the next move, Rins was caught off guard as Train swiftly lunged for her, sending himself, along with her and the cookie dough, tumbling to the floor. The next thing Rins knew, she was pinned on the floor, cookie dough-less and subject to tickling at any moment, and she knew it. So did Train. He decided to have a little fun. Eyeing the unguarded bowl of dough, he stuck his finger in it, removing a glob of chocolate chip goodness from its depths. Grinning, he placed it on Rins' nose, causing her to squirm.

"Train get the dough off my nose right now! When I get you off me-"

She was cut off by Train, "You mean, if you get me off you, don't you? Now stop moving, or you're getting tickled."

Smiling defiantly, Rins squirmed more. Train also grinned, although it was more sly than defiant. "You asked for it," he said, before starting to tickle her. Manic laughter echoed through the kitchen, the house, and probably the whole neighborhood.

After several minutes of nonstop tickling, Rins gasped for breath between fits of laughter, "Ok, ok, I give up! You win! Now stop tickling me and get off before I die from lack of oxygen."

Train smiled, and stopped ticking, but made no moves to get off. "Sorry, one or the other is all I can do," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Rins glared at him, and attempted to push him off, but without the use of her arms it was useless. "Fine. If you won't get off will you at least get the cookie dough off my nose? It tickles."

Train was about to wipe it off, when his mind started thinking, which is never a good thing. Leaning closer to Rins' face, closing the gap with only inches between them, he grinned. "Of course I will." As soon as these words escaped his lips, he playfully licked the dough from her nose, grinning the whole time. Rins gasped, but could not do much about the situation. All she could do it watch as he smiled with satisfaction. "That's some good cookie dough," he said.

Rins decided that this was not fair on her behalf. Quickly pulling her arms upward, she managed to loosen them; Train's grip had loosened as soon as he had because fascinated with the dough. She grabbed him by the back of the head; just as he had noticed her arms were free, and pulled him down to meet her eyes, their faces almost touching.

Train's heart was racing from Rins' unexpected actions, but welcomed them. Rins grinned, almost as slyly as he had done, and whispered, "If you think the dough was good, wait until you taste this." Slowly, she raised her head off the ground, placing her lips upon his.

All Train could do was kiss back. He never would have expected that form her; she always seemed so untouchable. I guess looks really can be deceiving, he thought to himself.

Slowly breaking the kiss, all either of them could do was smile at each other. Rins was the first to speak, "So, was that as good as the cookie dough?" she asked, smirking.

Train grinned back, equally, if not bigger, than hers. "Yep. Definitely better. Could definitely get hooked on that to add to the love of cookie dough." He stood up, offering a hand to help Rins up, much as she had done for him. Together, the pair walked into the living room, hand in hand, and sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

Of course, Train could not part with the dough and they ate it while happily enjoying each other's company.

Needless to say, Sven was greatly annoyed when Train returned from Rins' place without remembering to pick up his briefcase which had been left there earlier that day. No millk for him... Not that Train minded... Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough was worth it...

**The End**

CrypticAngel: Ok, now review please! Oh, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for one-shots let me know! Ja ne!


End file.
